The Bathroom the original what happens next
by butterfly6
Summary: sequel to the bathroom the original. Hermione decides to get revenge on Draco for spying on her in the shower


Ok um…I just want to thank tomfreak for this idea this story is like a thank you for that so enjoy everyone.

Disclaimer: once again I own nothing

Hermione walked back to her dorm seething. _How dear he watch me_ she thought angrily as she dressed for the prefect meeting. Although she did have to blame herself a little for being so careless as to wonder into the boys bathroom. She blushed as she remembered the moment when she had looked up. She wasn't sure but had that been desire in his eyes. She released the thought as quickly as she had grasped it. It wasn't possible that that had been what she had seen. He thought her nothing more than a disgusting Mudblood. She sighed as she allowed hot air to come from the tip of her wand drying her hair. Well she supposed there was nothing to do but let the incident go. She pulled on her shoes and headed down to Professor McGonagall's room where the meeting was to be held. She readied herself for the blow that she knew would come when she walked through the doors and faced Draco. She pushed it open to see that everyone but him had already arrived. She relaxed a bit as she took her seat silently hoping he wouldn't show. Before long she was drawn into a conversation with Cho and hadn't even realized that Draco had entered the room until his shadow fell across her and the whole room had quieted. Hermione looked up and almost drowned in the silver-blue depths of his eyes. He smirked slapping his hand down on her desk and then lifting it. On her desk lay her lacy black thong. She had gotten it as a gag gift from Ginny for her birthday.

"I believe you left this in the bathroom this morning" he said in a stage whisper that everyone heard. He threw her a famous Malfoy smirk before stalking off to sit by the other Slytherins. Hermione slid lower in her seat blushing a red that would have made any Weasley proud. The noise in the room rose to a deafening crescendo as Hermione stuffed the panties into her bag and slid even lower in her seat attempting to block out the voices but failing miserably.

"I always knew beneath her goody good cover she was really bad" a Hufflepuff said as if disappointed in her.

"The slut!" she heard an angry slytherin girl mutter obviously wanting Draco for herself.

"She's finally breaking out of her shell" came the excited whisper from a Ravenclaw.

"Silence!" McGonagall boomed as she strode into the room oblivious to Hermiones Predicament. Hermione threw a quick glance behind her to see Draco sitting with a satisfied smirk on his face. She slid even lower into her seat if that was possible and stayed that way for the rest of the meeting.

By lunchtime everyone knew about the "underwear incident" as it was now being called. Even teachers had been giving her surprised or disappointed looks in class. Harry and Ron refused to talk to her and Lavender threw her a disgusted look that spoke volumes of disapproval. Which Hermione found rather ironic seeing as Lavender was considered one of the biggest sluts of Hogwarts. Ginny was the only one who knew what had really happened in the bathroom that morning and the only one sympathetic to Hermiones plight. The only one other than Draco who knew exactly what happened anyway. But while Hermione was suffering Draco was now a god. As all the Slytherins saw it he had seduced the Ice Princess and should be worshipped because of that. He sat over at the slytherin table at that very moment basking in his so called glory of seducing Hermione. Hermiones anger flared to life as he was paid another compliment for doing something he hadn't. In that moment she revised her earlier plan of dropping the matter oh no she would get her revenge one way or another…

The next morning Hermione woke early once again but this time for a different reason completely. She snuck into the boys' restroom and hid silently in a corner where if one weren't paying attention they would never notice her. Then she waited about fifteen minutes before Draco walked in somewhat sleepily. She smiled as he walked passed her not noticing a thing. He turned to the shower stall so she had a perfect view of his back. Her smile grew as he drew his t-shirt over his head his muscles flexing in his arms shoulders and back. She watched as he bent over and pulled down his pajama pants and boxers. She now had a perfect view of his apple shaped ass. She unconsciously licked her lips suddenly tempted to walk up to him and wrap her hands around his waist and softly bite his neck. He pulled open the shower stall door and stepped inside turning on the water. He wet his blond locks and pushed them out of his eyes. He turned around so he was able to see out the shower stall. He reached for the soap spotting a figure in the corner. He looked away and then did a double take. Was that…Hermione? He wondered rubbing water from his eyes to make sure. It was and her eyes were roaming over his body in approval. From his toes to his cock which was slowly hardening under her watchful gaze to his six-pack and finally to his eyes. She smirked as she realized he had finally noticed her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked glaring at her.

"Well you watched me its only fair I watched you" she answered.

"Well" he said his smirk reappearing "I'm sure we would have a much better time if you joined me." He threw her a seductive glance and she hesitated before the wild side she had always kept covered broke through and she gave him her own seductive smile before shedding her clothing. She walked slowly toward him making sure he got a good look at her body before she stepped into the shower with him. She knocked against the soap dish "accidentally" causing it to slide to the floor.

"Woops" she said softly turning around and bending over to reach for it so that her butt rubbed up against his cock slightly. He groaned softly and she picked up the soap dish returning it to its correct spot before facing him again. Exactly as she wanted his eyes fell to her breasts. Her nipples had hardened due to the warm water running over them and his constant stare.

"Well" she said in mock disappointment "if all you're going to do is stare I guess I might as well go." As she made to walk away he growled and pulled her back to him. Her breasts crushed against his chest her softness to his hardness. His mouth came crashing down on hers fierce and yet gentle. His tongue brushed lightly against her bottom lip and she allowed him entrance without a second thought. His tongue darted into her mouth exploring passionately. When she touched her tongue timidly to his he groaned and drew her tongue into his mouth letting her do as she wished. He broke from the kiss and kissed the curve of her jaw, her neck, her shoulders, and collarbone. When he reached her breast she moaned and arched into his mouth tangling her fingers in his hair. He pulled her nipple into his mouth rolling it around. At her urging he drew her breast more deeply into his mouth and she whimpered. She had to find a way to make him tremble as he was doing to her. As he moved over to lavish the same attention on her other breast her hand coasted down his tummy. Wrapping around his length and pumping. He moaned his mouth still around her breast as her hand moved up and down his cock.

"Hermione" he moaned using her first name for the first time. His mouth was back at her neck taking his time to leave a hickey. He thrust himself into her hands so that it was wrapped more tightly around him. Deciding he could take it no longer he lifted her and backed her into one of the stall walls. With her legs wrapped securely around him he entered her in one quick thrust. Embedded so deeply inside her tight warmth he fought not to come then and there. When he was under control he started a slow and steady rhythm but it wasn't long before Hermione was pleading with him to go faster. She buried her fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth to hers and there tongues battled for dominance which he soon won. Then his tongue was darting in and out of her mouth mimicking the act they were performing at the very moment. With one more deep thrust he felt her tighten around him as she screamed his name and he soon followed suit screaming her name as well. There voices twined together and then slowly died away as they lay limp and spent in each others arms.

"I should spy on you in the shower more often" he mumbled against her neck playfully.

"You better not" she said mock angrily silently hoping he would.

You guys know you better review or (gasp at how horrifying it is) no more stories. lol anyway plz do review i would like to know what you think


End file.
